New Years Fun
by jamcneill680
Summary: Set between chapter 45 and 46 of my story The Lunatic's Girl. This is a one shot detailing how Brooklyn and Jon spent their New Years Eve. You DO NOT need to read Lunatic's Girl before you read this.


**Hey guys! This takes place in between the end of chapter 45 and chapter 46. I regretted not writing Brooklyn and Jon's New Years Eve fun so here is a one shot! I hope you guys like it and if you haven't read it already, please go check out my story Lunatic's Girl. You DO NOT need to read that before you read this! So please read and review!**

* * *

 **New Years Fun**

Jon watched from the doorway of the living room of their hotel suite. Brooklyn was in the middle of the room, doing some prenatal yoga from a tape Brie had gotten her. His eyes raked over her body. She was wearing black and pink aztec printed workout leggings along with a black sports bra. Her bump was out to see.

Jon watched amazed as she was able to do most of the moves, even with her stomach being the size it was.

"Staring isn't polite Jonathan." Jon chuckled as she looked over her shoulder at him before going back to her workout.

"Can you blame me? My fiancee is standing out her in a sports bra and leggings looking hot as fuck." Brooklyn giggled and blushed.

"Well thank you." Jon smiled and pushed off the doorway to walk over to her. He stood in front of her as Brooklyn came back up from touching her toes.

"Yes?" Jon shook his head, signaling he wanted nothing, though Brooklyn knew better.

"Liar, what do you want." Jon chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was just wondering what you wanted to do tonight." It was New Years Eve and they were lucky enough to be in New York City for it and Jon didn't have to work and to top it off, they were a block away from Times Square and after some investigating, Jon figured out they would be able to see the ball dropping from the roof of the hotel.

The only hard part was convincing Brooklyn to go up there. One, she was afraid of getting in trouble, and two, she was afraid of heights.

Brooklyn shrugged.

"I mean, I can't drink so its up to you. I know some of the guys are going out if you wanna go." Jon shook his head.

"No, I'm staying with you. Besides, I wouldn't want to kiss anyone else at midnight except my girl." Brooklyn smiled and lent into him, completely forgetting about her workout.

"I wouldn't want to kiss anyone else either. Except maybe-." Jon covered her mouth with his hand, making her giggle.

"I would think about your answer very carefully." He pulled his hand away.

"I was gonna say Dean Ambrose but whatever." Jon laughed and put her in a head lock, kissing her head before letting her go.

"Dork. I only asked, because I have a plan for us tonight."

"What?" Jon smirked.

"Its a surprise but I want you to promise to just go with it." Brooklyn looked at him a little apprehensive.

"Don't give me that look babe, I promise you will like it. But promise to just go along with it." Brooklyn sighed softly. She knew Jon would never do anything to get them into trouble or get her hurt so as far as she was concerned, she trusted him.

"Okay fine but if it has anything to do with clowns or something, I will kill you." Jon laughed again and kissed her forehead. For the rest of the day and most of the night, they just hung out in their hotel room. Jon ordered room service for them and they watched movies until around eleven forty.

"Dress warm darlin" he said, pulling on his zip up sweatshirt and leather jacket. Brooklyn nodded and pulled on black leggings, high socks that went to her calf, black UGG boots, a long white sleeved shirt, and her Dean Ambrose sweatshirt.

"Ready?"

"Yea, will I need my phone?" Jon shook his head.

"Nope, lets go." He grabbed her hand and made sure to grab the room key before leaving. Brooklyn was confused when he led them to the elevator but instead of going down, they were going up.

"Where are we going?" All she got in response was a smirk. Sighing, she watched as they reached the top floor. Jon led her out and down the hall and to an emergency exit. Jon walked over and opened the door.

"Jon, what are you doing" she asked wide eyed as he propped the door open. She looked outside and saw it led to the roof.

"Its a surprise. Remember you said you would go along with it."

"I know, but I don't think we are allowed on the roof!" Jon sighed.

"Brook, we will be fine. If it makes you feel better, I asked the hotel manager before because I said I wanted it to be special and he agreed."

"Really?" Jon nodded though on the inside he was shaking his head. He hated to lie to her but he did want to make this special.

"Okay." Jon smiled and helped her up the stairs and outside. Brooklyn was in awe when they got out. The view was incredible! She could see the ball in Times Square as well as hearing the big crowd.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" Jon smiled proudly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder's.

"I'm glad you like it." Brooklyn smiled and turned around to kiss him passionately. Jon groaned and wrapped his arms around her. Brooklyn pulled his close, deepening the kiss.

Jon's hand roamed her back, moving down to grab her ass, making her gasp as his tongue entered her mouth to play. He could feel himself getting hard and wondered if he could convince her to live out a fantasy of his. Sex on a roof.

He pulled his lips away from hers, both breathing hard as he moved his lips down her neck, immediately hitting her weak spot.

"Ohh" she moaned, placing her hands on his hips.

"You trust me right" he asked, pulling back. Brooklyn nodded as Jon led her over near the edge of the roof near the safety rail. He felt Brooklyn tense.

"Its okay baby, just relax. I won't let anything happen to you." Brooklyn looked at him and took a deep breath as he continued to move them closer.

"Ever had sex on a roof darlin?" Brooklyn shook her head as he unzipped her sweatshirt. His hands traveled up her stomach and to her breasts. He looked over her shoulder and saw the big countdown clock, showing they only had eight minutes left until midnight.

Brooklyn moaned as he slipped his hand into her bra and pinched a nipple.

"Fancy having some fun?" He asked, his now hard dick pressing against his jeans.

"W-what if someone sees us" she asked as he kissed her neck as he continued with her breasts.

"No one will babe. Everyone is stop focused on the ball. Please?" He pinched her nipple again, making her moan and arch against him. She nodded and he kissed her ferociously before turning her around.

"Hands on the railing babe." Brooklyn did as told. She heard him unzip his jeans before she felt his hands on her hips, pulling her leggings and panties down. She gasped when the clod air hit her.

"Ready Brook?" Brooklyn nodded and both moaned loudly as Jon entered her. He placed his hands on her hips, thrusting in and out, Brooklyn moving to meet him thrust for thrust.

Moans and skin slapping together filled the air. Brooklyn tried to be as quiet as possible. She had never had sex in such a public space but she couldn't deny, it kind of turned her on knowing someone could look up here and come out when they saw the door opened and find them.

"Fuck Brook" he hissed when he felt her walls clenching him, telling him her orgasm was coming. Brooklyn felt his dick pulsing inside if her, telling her the same thing.

They heard the countdown for the ball to drop start.

 _Seven._

"Fuck Jon, harder!"

 _Six._

"Fuck you feel so good" he hissed, moving his hips to hit her g-spot.

 _Five._

Hips moved together, frantically seeking their release.

 _Four._

"Fuck Jon, I'm cumming!"

 _Three._

"Kiss me when you cum baby." Brooklyn nodded.

 _Two._

Jon held her hips tighter as her walls clenched down on him, her bod arching to meet him.

 _One!_

"Jon" she yelled before their lips were fused together in a passionate, sloppy kiss, their hips moving together as they both rode through their orgasms. Brooklyn moaned into Jon's mouth when she felt his hot seed hill her and Jon moaned as her walls continued to clench on him, milking him for everything he had.

They heard everyone yelling and celebrating as they pulled away, breathing heavy from their orgasms.

"Happy New Year Brook." Brooklyn smiled and kissed him again.

"Happy New Year Jon." He smiled and kissed her passionately.

Both could agree, this was the best New Years either had ever had.


End file.
